clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder
ADD: the last D is for Disorder is the third episode of Clone High. It was written by Tom Martin and originally aired on Sunday, November 3rd, 2002. Synopsis On a very special Clone High, Gandhi's dreams of being a dancer are hindered, when he gets diagnosed with A.D.D. Plot Ghandi had fun putting food in his nose and making this funny to Abe but not to Joan. Later have Cleo and JFK told that the Awareness Fair will start . But JFK didn't want to kiss fatties and he and Cleo broke-up again. Abe have made a company to her in rose garden. Gandhi have later make mess and noise during history test so mister Sheepman sends him to principal. But when Gandhi is diagnosed with Attention Deficit Disorder (A.D.D.) from mister Butlertron, the students of Clone High begin to ostracize him acting like its AIDS. Even Mary Curie have warn Gandhi to be careful. Soon the parents have capture Gandhi and put him in a institution. Abe must decide whether to please Cleo by doing the same, or to stand up for his "best dude 4 ever" and lose any chance of being with Cleo. Finally on the fair Abe decided to kiss Gandhi to prove that he loves him. People have than decide that hating people gay people is better. Meanwhile, Joan struggles with living up to the legacy of her 15th century clone mother, and begins hearing strange religious voices in her head. She went nuts but later reveals that her braceless have taking signals from a Christian radio station actually. Also, Principal Scudworth starts wearing Mr. Butlertron's sweater vest, in the belief that it gives him the power to relate to the students of Clone High. But all the emotions and water from eyes made him scared. Characters Major Roles *Abe Lincoln *Joan of Arc *Gandhi *JFK *Cleopatra *Principal Scudworth *Mr. Butlertron *Tom Green Minor Roles *President Dog *Mr. Sheepman *Julius Caesar *Jesús Cristo *Paul Revere *Marie Curie *Gene Kelly *Wally and Carl *Toots *Heather *Original Abraham Lincoln *Gandhi's Foster Mom (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gandhi's Foster Dad (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cleo's Drunk Foster Mom (Non-Speaking Cameo) Music *Did You Hear? Trivia *It's revealed that Gandhi has A.D.D. Here, his simple neurological disorder is treated like a major disease, specifically AIDS. People fear touching him and getting too close to him, with the fear that they might catch his A.D.D. People use terms like "A.D.D. attack" and "Terminal A.D.D.", when talking about his disorder. *Mr. Butlertron's sweater vest presumably has the power to make whoever's wearing it exceedingly likable. The legitimacy of this is somewhat questionable, as Butlertron strongly denied this being the case. However, when Principal Scudworth put it on, and used it on JFK, a aura of power emitted from him and it seemed to convince JFK to open up to him. *Cleo and JFK break up. *Abe Lincoln and Gandhi have apparently been best friends, ever since they were babies. *It's revealed Gandhi is Jewish. *First time the Original Abraham Lincoln contacts Abe Lincoln. Here, his picture on the five dollar bill talks to Abe, telling him that he knows what to do. Continuity *President Dog from "Episode Two: Election Blu-Galoo" appears as president again and Cleo works as his first lady, helping him spread awareness for awareness. Historic References *Joan of Arc starts hearing religious voices, apparently coming from God. This is a reference to the original Jean D'arc, claiming to be hearing voices from God. *Jesús Cristo works in woodshop, in reference to the original Jesus being a carpenter. He later impales his hand with a nail in reference to his crucifixion. *Paul Revere goes around, riding a horse, announcing that Gandhi has A.D.D., in the same fashion as his clonefather did, when announcing "The British are Coming!" *A woman at the PTA meeting says, "I don't want that diseased freak going near my Attila!" about Gandhi. Presumably, this is Attila the Hun's foster mom, and Attila is a student at the school. *Abe Lincoln's license plate reads "MNCIPATE", in reference to Abraham Lincoln enforcing the Emancipation Proclamation. Cultural References *The scene where Abe was driving in his car and has flashbacks of his past with Gandhi parodies the scene from Rocky IV, where Rocky goes for a drive to clear his mind of Appolo's death. Gallery Screenshots Gandhi Has Two French Fries Up His Nose.png Abe Thinks Gandhi is Funny.png Joan Doesn't Think Gandhi is Funny.png Gandhi Snabs Joan's Retainer.png Gandhi Impersonates Joan.png Abe Laughs So Hard He Cries.png Joan Punches Out Gandhi.png Joan's Retainer Got Bent.png Cleo Posters Joan.png JFK Didn't Say Anything.png Awareness Fair Posters.png Raising Awareness for Awareness.png Good Idea Cleo.png Cleo Will Have a Kissing Booth.png Herpes Awareness.png Gandhi Wants Sugar Now.png JFK Will Take a Little Sugar Right Now.png JFK and Cleo Tongue Kissing.png That Was So Hot.png JFK Whoa Whoa Whoa.png JFK and Cleo Have a Falling Out.png Confused President Dog.png President Dog Walks Out on Cleo.png Mr. Butlertron High Fiving His Friends.png Principal Scudworth Gets No Respect.png Mr. Butlertron is Nice to His Kids.png Principal Scudworth Thinks It's the Sweater.png Soothing Cardigan Sweater.png Scudworth Twinkle Eyes.png Cleo Sitting Alone in the Rose Garden.png Abe Pays Cleo a Visit.png Abe Offers to Help With the Kissing Booth.png Joan Witnesses Cleo and Abe Growing Closer.png Joan is So Sad.png Did You Say Something.png Principal Scudworth the Psychologist.png JFK Will Not Open To Scudworth.png Give it.png Mr. Butlertron Sighs.png Behold the Sweater Vest.png Principal Scudworth Uses the Sweater Vest Powers.png JFK Gets Hypnotized.png JFK Likes Principal Scudworth Now.png Taking a Test.png Gandhi Gets Annoying.png Julius Caesar Gets Annoyed.png Mr. Sheepman Tells Gandhi to Sit Still.png People Trying to Ignore Gandhi.png Gandhi Rat A Tat Tats.png Darn It Gandhi.png Mr. Sheepman Walking Away.png Gandhi Whistling.png Mr. Sheepman Mad at Gandhi.png Abe and Gandhi High Five.png Mr. Sheepman Calls Up the Hall Monitor.png The Hall Monitor Breaks In.png Hall Monitor Drags Gandhi Away.png Gandhi in Scudworth's Cabinet.png Gandhi Messes With Principal Scudworth's Drawer of Paper Hats.png Gandhi Detrashing the Can.png Principal Scudworth is Wearing a Cardigan.png Gandhi Drinks Poison.png Mr. Butlertron Sees How Crazy Gandhi Is.png Mr. Butlertron Tests Gandhi.png You Have A.D.D..png Is Gandhi Gunna Die.png Gandhi has A.D.D..png Gandhi Needs a Minute to Think About This.png Gandhi Has Flappy Skin.png Did You Hear Did You Hear.png Did You Hear Telephone.png Diseases With Initials Are The Worst Kind.png Did You Hear Big Finish.png Paul Revere Has Heard the Word.png If It Rhymes It's True.png Joan Seeks Assistance From Jesus.png Jesus Tells the Story of Joan of Arc.png Joan is Hearing Voices.png Jesus Calms Down Joan.png Joan Shushes Jesus.png Jesus Nailed Himself.png Setting Up the Kissing Booth.png Cleo is Worried About Gandhi.png Cleo Practices Tongue Kissing.png Abe is So Turned On.png Hey Principal.png Freshman Class.png Principal Scudworth and JFK.png Joan Preaching in the Mattress Store.png Joan Gets Looney.png Joan Licks Her Retainer.png Marie Curie Teaches Gene Kelly How to Dance.png Gene Kelly Appreciates Marie Curie.png Gandhi Shows Up Late for Dance Practice.png Gandhi Stretches His Hammies.png Marie Kicks Gandhi Out.png Gandhi Gets Kicked Out.png Gandhi Dances.png Crazy PTA Meeting.png Gene Kelly Gets Crushed.png A.D.D. P.T.A. Meeting.png The Astronaut Says Stuff.png You All Know Me.png Sad Foster Parents.png Angry Foster Parents.png Theraputing Isolation.png I Feel So Persified.png Wally and Carl Organize an Angry Mob.png Abe Shocked By Salt and Pepper.png Gandhi Stands on the Table.png Cleo Hates Gandhi.png Gandhi Up High.png It's Me Gandhi.png Abe is Kinda Tired.png Gandhi Betrayed by Abe.png Gandhi and the Friendship Locket.png Abe and Gandhi's Friendship Ends.png Light on Sad Gandhi.png Angry Mob.png Gandhi Under Attack.png Abe Pays Gandhi a Visit in the A.D.D. Center.png Gandhi Ignores Abe.png Abe Crying on the Cage.png Abe Got Cleo's Fax.png In a World of Happiness, Gandhi is Still Sad.png Abe Driving Away Sadly.png Abe and Gandhi's Locket Memories.png Abe Thinking While Driving.png Abe and Gandhi as Babies.png Gandhi's Jewish Inaguration ... Thing.png Gandhi Sticks a Torah Up His Nose.png Pulling Junk Out of Gandhi's Nose.png Abe and Gandhi Splashing in the Ocean.png Starfish Up Gandhi's Nose.png Abe Won't Let It End This Way.png Abe Reading Up on A.D.D..png Tom Green is Here.png Abe Explains the Situation with Gandhi.png Flap Flap Flapping My Albatross Wings.png Tom Green Commits Suicide.png Principal Scudworth is a Psychologist.png JFK Cries Over Cleo.png That's Water Leaking Out of Your Face.png JFK Crying and Doing Drama Hands.png JFK Goes Into the Death Maze.png Principal Scudworth Ditches the Sweater.png Awareness Fair.png Kissing Booth Line.png Kissing Booth Line 2.png Cleo Works the Kissing Booth.png Joan Has Gone Nuts.png Exprerimental Surgery Time.png Gandhi is Suicidal.png Scudworth Helps Gandhi.png Principal Scudworth Has the Keys.png Gandhi Breaks the Window with Mr. Butlertron.png Principal Scudworth Helped That Boy Without The Sweater Vest.png Mr. Butlertron Wields Magic.png Joan Gets On Stage to Preach.png Joan Has a Message for Heather.png Joan Spits Out Her Retainer.png Joan's Retainer Picks Up Radio Waves.png Christian Radio Station.png Joan is Awkward.png Jesus Can't Believe What He Just Witnessed.png Gandhi's Five Bucks.png People Freak Out Over Gandhi.png Gandhi Goes to the Kissing Booth.png Tom Green Behaves Informatively.png Tom Green Chases a Plastic Bag.png Awareness Unfair.png The People Are Not Pleased.png Abe Gets a Message from the Original Abraham Lincoln on the Five Dollar Bill.png Abe Does What's Right.png Abe and Gandhi Kiss.png Gandhi Thinks That Was Uncalled For.png Angry Homophobe Gets Angry.png People Redirect the Hate.png Cleo Doesn't Want Abe Touching Her.png Marie Calls Gandhi Up On Stage.png Gandhi Busts Into His Dance Skins.png Yall Ready For God.png Gandhi Gets Shaking.png Abe Tosses Up a Locket.png Gandhi Grabs the Locket.png Gandhi Shoves the Locket Up His Nose.png Production ADD Concept Art.jpg Navigation Category:Episodes